Brotherly Fluff
by tiff0795
Summary: Alvin has some fun with his brothers once he realizes that he is sometimes not a great brother to them. Family and fluff.


**A/N: First Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic. Another Author's Note at the end of this, so see you down there!**

Alvin walked into the living room to see Simon sitting on the couch reading a book. Alvin watched as his eyes moved across the page. Once he flipped the page, he ever so slightly looked up and saw Alvin. He quickly looked back at his book and started reading again, hoping Alvin would not notice. Alvin did notice.

Smiling, Alvin walked over to Simon and started at him as he read. Simon tried to ignore Alvin, but Alvin could see it was just not going to happen.

"Hey Simon," Alvin said to break the silence. Simon pretended to be engrossed in his book.

"Simon, I know you can hear me so I'll just keep talking and you can just keep pretending not to listen," Alvin said. Simon did just that.

"Listen, I know I don't spend enough time with you as a caring brother should, so that's what I'm going to do! I will not leave this spot until we have some brotherly bonding," Alvin said. He crawled up on the couch and sat beside Simon.

After a few seconds, he scooted a little closer to his brother. Simon responded by moving the same distance away from Alvin. Alvin tried again, but he got the same response from Simon. They repeated this pattern of scooting until Simon was backed up against the armrest of the couch.

When Alvin realized that Simon could not scoot away from him anymore, he snatched the book his brother was attempting to read, dog-eared it for him, and then closed it. Simon tried to object and get the book back, but Alvin threw it to the other corner of the room.

"I was reading that," Simon grumbled.

"Well, now you're not," Alvin replied.

Simon attempted to get up when Alvin grabbed the hood of his sweater and pulled him back down. "You're not getting away that easily," Alvin said.

Simon grabbed Alvin's paw and pushed it away. Alvin grabbed Simon's paw with his other paw and used it to pull his other paw free. As Simon went to grab his other paw, Alvin pushed his paw that had his brother's paw in it toward Simon's outstretched paw. Before Simon could reach over and get his brother's paw, Alvin jabbed his paw into his younger brother's side.

Suddenly, Simon tried to lurch away from Alvin and attempted to free his other paw from his brother's grip. He then remembered that he was against the edge of the couch and Alvin had managed to get both of his brother's paws and pin them above his head. Alvin tickled Simon around his torso. Simon tried to pull his arms in and get away from Alvin without laughing. Alvin let go of Simon's paws and tickled all around his upper body until he got him laughing.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Alvin said over Simon. Simon looked like he was going to say something cocky, so Alvin whipped around, sat on his legs, and started tickling his feet. Simon screamed in laughter and started kicking trying to get Alvin off.

"Woah, Simon, I didn't know you had it in you!" Alvin yelled over his brother.

"I'm gonna kill you, Alvin!" Simon yelled in between laughs.

"That is, if I don't kill you first," Alvin said.

"Alvin?" Theodore yelled from somewhere else in the house. Alvin automatically stopped. He got off of Simon and pulled him back into a sitting position. Then, he walked over to the couch where Theodore would be coming out. Sure enough, the youngest of the brothers came cautiously around the corner.

"Hey, Theodore, what brings you here?" Alvin said. He heard Simon behind him trying to catch his breath.

"I…I heard screams and…I was scared so I came to find you," Theodore said.

"Where's Dave?" Alvin said.

"He's in his room. I told him…but he said he didn't here anything," Theodore said.

"Aw, it's probably nothing. Maybe the neighbors playing outside," Alvin said.

Theodore nodded. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense…"

"But you can come up here so you don't get scared if you hear it again," Alvin said.

"Don't listen to him, Theodore, it's a trap," Simon said.

"You mean, you won't call me a baby?" Theodore said, ignoring his brother's advice.

"Of course not! When have I ever called you a baby?" Alvin said.

"Well…there was our birthday…" Theodore said.

"And Christmas," Simon added.

"And Thanksgiving," Theodore remembered.

"And the Fourth of July," Simon recalled.

"And New Year's."

"And Valentine's Day."

"And Halloween."

"And four years ago on Dave's birthday."

"And last Tuesday."

"Don't forget about yesterday."

"Okkay, so I called you a baby a little more than I thought, but you won't be able to say today on that list you guys have going on," Alvin interrupted before his brothers went through everyday that they have been together.

Theodore looked skeptically. "Promise?"

"I promise. I swear on my own life I will not call you a baby," Alvin stated. Simon was shaking his head as Theodore cautiously scrambled up onto the couch. When Theodore got his bearings, Alvin stood up and held out his paws.

Theodore went over to Alvin and looked at him questionably. "What?" he asked.

"Take my paws," Alvin said.

"Don't do it, Theodore!" Simon said.

"Why not?" Theodore asked.

"Because," Simon started but Alvin cut him off.

"He just can't take it, Theodore, but I know you're strong enough to take it," Alvin said.

"Oh, please, Alvin, it has nothing to do with that and you know it," Simon said.

"Simon's right. What I really mean to say is you have more self control than Simon," Alvin corrected.

"I beg your pardon!" Simon said, but Theodore was already eating it up.

"You think I'm more controlled than Simon?" Theodore asked. Simon groaned and fell backwards.

"I don't just think, my dear brother, I know," Alvin said.

"You could sweet talk your way out of a serial killing, Alvin," Simon mumbled.

"They should cast me on _Criminal Minds_," Alvin responded.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Theodore said as he looked at Alvin's outstretched paws.

"Don't do it. It's a trap!" Simon said, but Alvin ignored him.

"I won't hurt you in any way, shape, or form," Alvin said.

"Not even a little bit?" Theodore asked, putting into question his brother's warning.

"You won't even say 'ouch'," Alvin said.

Theodore looked around Alvin to look at Simon. "Is it true?" Theodore asked. Alvin looked to Simon with a cocky smile on his face.

Simon pushed up his glasses. "Well, no, he won't hurt you any but…" Simon said, but before he could finish his sentence, Theodore interrupted him.

"Well, alright then," Theodore said, grabbing Alvin's paws.

Alvin smiled, twisted his arms, and pinned Theodore's paws above his head. He tickled Theodore's under-arms as Theodore dropped into the couch in a fit of laughter. "I told you it was a trap," Simon said.

Alvin looked at Simon and started dragging Theodore to him. Simon tried to get away, but Alvin let go of Theodore and pounced on Simon. As he was on top of Simon, Theodore tried to get away. Knowing he could be a little rougher with Simon, Alvin grabbed the hood of the blue sweater and partially dragged him over to Theodore. Once they got to their younger brother, Alvin grabbed Theodore around the waist and they all fell onto the couch laughing.

Alvin sat on Simon's legs and had Theodore laying next to Simon with one's feet at the other's head. Alvin tickled Simon's feet with one hand and Theodore's torso with another. It wasn't long before both brothers were screaming in laughter and punching their older brother trying to get him to stop.

Somehow Simon had managed to flip Alvin onto Theodore. Instead of making a run for it, Simon grabbed Alvin by the hood of his sweatshirt and pulled him up, letting Theodore free. Theodore scrambled to his feet and Simon pushed Alvin onto the couch. Simon and Theodore both pinned him down.

Theodore started tickling Alvin's torso. "Theo, I'm not ticklish," Alvin responded.

"It's just the sweater, Theo," Simon said as he pulled the red sweater over the chipmunk's head. Theodore tried again and Alvin squirmed trying the get away with his screams were muffled by his sweater.

Alvin slipped out of the sweater and hugged Simon around the waist, pulling him down. Simon tried to regain his balance as Alvin wrapped his feet around his younger brother's neck. Alvin was then hanging onto Simon up-side down.

"Theodore, help!" Simon said, half laughing. Theodore nodded and looked over his two older brothers a little confused.

"What do I do?" Theodore asked.

"Just do something!" Simon said. He screamed in laughter because Alvin had lifted up his sweater and started giving him raspberries on the stomach. Simon tickled Alvin on the torso to try to get him off, but just resulted in Alvin hanging on tighter and Alvin making more raspberries because he was laughing. It was a vicious circle, really.

Theodore looked between his two brothers. Not knowing exactly what the "something" was he was supposed to do, he grabbed Alvin's tail and pulled as hard as he could.

Alvin let out a huge fart. Theodore started laughing hysterically at the terrified look both of his older brothers gave at the same time. Simon tried desperately to get Alvin's rear end out of his face before the smell could surface.

"Alvin!" Simon said trying the peel Alvin off of him.

"It wasn't my fault, Theodore pulled my tail," Alvin said, desperately hanging on.

"You told me to do something, Simon," Theodore said.

"So smell it!" Alvin said, trying to get his rear closer to his brother's face.

Simon laughed as he tried to get Alvin off of him. The smell was starting to surface and Simon pushed Alvin off of him, trying to get away.

"What did you eat?" Simon asked laughing. He held his nose. Alvin's stench finally caught up to him and he covered his nose. Theodore started waving the smell toward his brothers.

"Okkay, guys, we have to go if we're going to be on time for the concert," Dave said from around the corner. He walked into the living room and the smell hit him. He covered his nose. "Oh, gosh, who did it?" he asked. Simon pointed at Alvin, who pointed at Theodore, who pointed at Simon. Dave finally took notice of the chipmunks' attire.

"Alvin, is your sweater off?" Dave asked. Alvin pointed at Simon, who pointed at Theodore, who pointed at Alvin. Dave took a deep breath. "Okkay, no matter, just straighten up. We're going to be late for the show."

A trio of responses came as Alvin got back into his shirt. He noticed his younger brothers looking at him. "What?" he asked. Simon smiled and shook his head as he hopped off of the couch. Alvin turned to Theodore, who followed Simon.

"He was actually nice to us today!" Alvin heard Theodore whisper to Simon.

"I know, I don't know why today of all days he wants to act like a big brother," Simon whispered back.

"I made a promise to mom," Alvin said, not attempting to cover up that he had been listening. He hopped off of the couch and caught up to his brothers. He put his arms around each of them, "on this day ten years ago that I would be a good big brother. I know I can be a real jerk, to you two mostly, but I want you two to know that when I lay down at night, the last thing I think of is you two."

Theodore smiled. Simon looked away before he copied Theodore. Alvin stuck his paws in his sweater pockets and started walking to the door. Simon and Theodore followed at a distance.

"You know, he's not to bad of a big brother," Theodore whispered to Simon.

"No, Theodore, he's a terrible big brother," Simon said "he just knows how to make us love him."

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I know, not the greatest, but I guarantee, I will get better. I have done fanfics for **_**Fairly Oddparents**_**, **_**High School Musical, How to Train your Dragon, Animaniacs, **_**and **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**so if you like any of those, check them out! I'm pretty good at songfics. And my last word to all of you, if you have any ideas, please, don't hesitate to tell me. It may be a while before I give you a response because I don't get on here that much, but I will get to it eventually.**


End file.
